The invention relates to an apparatus for purifying a pollutant-containing outgoing air from industrial installations by regenerative afterburning, which apparatus includes a shaft-like reactor housing, a heat exchanging bed located in the housing interior and occupying a portion of the interior height, and inlet and outlet connection pipes supported in the wall of the reactor housing and through which, respectively, a pollutant-containing outgoing air from the industrial installations flows into the housing interior and a purified air flows out of the housing interior.
The free space beneath the heat exchanging bed serves for inflow of the pollutant-containing air and outflow of the purified air, and the space above the heat exchanging bed forms a combustion chamber which, at the same time, enables flow of the purified air through the heat exchanging bed to the outlet connection pipe.
The above-described apparatuses have been known for a long time and in different variations, see, e.g., DE-OS 38 11 598 and DE-OS 38 21 126 of the Applicant herein. The drawback of these apparatuses consists in their relatively large constructional costs associated with providing a necessary bracing for the heat exchanging bed.